Nothing
by xoxoHoran
Summary: What happens if Derrick breaks up with Massie? And what happens when he ends up at a bar after that... Rated T for language and alcohol use..


**Am I better off dead?**

**Am I better off a quitter?**

**They say I'm better off now**

**Than I ever was with her**

**As they take me to my local down the street**

**I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet**

"Come on Derrick, it'll all get better if you just let loose, have some fun! She just held you back, it's time to live!" Kemp Hurley says encouragingly, smiling at his friend.

"Kemp, give him a little break, he was with her since 7th grade! We are juniors! It was a long relationship, and just give it time," Josh Hotz advises his already drunk friend. Josh understood, and Cam Fisher would have, too. The difference was that Josh had agreed to come to the bar, make sure everything was safe, while Cam had to go to a dinner with his family and the Block family, who were very close friends. The Block family was really close with everyone, they were neighbors with the Fisher's and the Hotz's, as well as the Rivera's, and the Gregory's. Derrick lived by the Plovert's, the Hurley's, the Marvil's and the Lyon's on the other side of town.

"Josh, don't be a dick! He needs to move on, see that she was just a dead-weight," Kemp says.

"Aren't you friends with her?" Derrick Harrington asks, his eyes bloodshot as he looks up at his two friends. Plovert had some big thing with his brother, James, leaving just the two of them.

"Doesn't mean I'm her biggest fan," Kemp mumbles, taking a swig of his beer.

"It does mean you have to tolerate her, and right now, you sound like you don't," A sober Derrick comments, as Josh rolls his eyes.

"Guys, chill! Kemp, the boy needs time, everyone does after a big break-up, but what I don't get is why you look like this if you broke up with her." Josh comments, as Derrick glares at him. "Derrick, what's done is done. Everyone fucks up, but you've gotta learn to live with it."

"Hotz, I now see why you aren't a preacher," Derrick says, his voice shaky, as if he was about to cry. He was really wondering if living was worth it at this point. Josh said the truth, he made a big mistake, seeing the look in her eyes proved that, but was he ready to move on? Maybe he should just quit being in love, just stop trying to find the 'perfect girl'. After all, he knew Massie was perfect, and look what happened there.

"Can I get a beer?" Kemp calls to the bartender, who bring him one, even though Kemp's is basically full.

* * *

**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her**

**But after one too many I know that I'll never**

**Only they can't see where this is gonna end**

**They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**

"Drink up," Kemp says, handing Derrick the brown glass bottle. Josh has one of his own, but he hasn't drank much of it, considering he needed to stay sober.

"What's the use?" Derrick asks gloomily, looking at the bottle Kemp was happily holding.

"Maybe it'll help you get out of this 'funk' or whatever you want to call it! Just maybe it'll help you forget all about her and whatever happened between you two. Maybe it'll make everything seem fine for a little while," Kemp slurs, drinking his 9th beer of the night.

"Hand it over," Derrick says boldly, wanting to forget the brunette for just one night. After all, maybe kemp was right, maybe everything would be fine if he did it. So he kept drinking, and drinking, and by bottle 3, everything was fine, but Derrick didn't want to stop. By bottle 12, he was starting to see her EVERYWHERE! Suddenly, her picture appeared in his mind, as well as the way he dumped her. He had to talk to her, he just had to.

* * *

**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**

**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**

**I'm swearing if I go there now**

**I can change her mind, turn it all around**

**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**

**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred**

**So I, dialed her number and confessed to her**

**I'm still in love but all I heard**

**Was nothing**

Slamming down his bottle, Derrick looks around. He needed to find her, needed to talk to her, to explain. Maybe it'd make her forget about what he said, maybe she'd take him back.

Storming out of the bar, Derrick walks slowly, stumbling slightly, looking around in the cool air. The stars were bright outside, and it wasn't very busy.

Quickly, Cam and Plovert arrive, standing next to Derrick, along with Josh and Kemp. Josh had called the duo to hurry, as they needed help with their drunk friend, and both had come as fast as possible.

"Derrick, what's going on?" Cam asks nervously, looking at his best friend.

"Dude, maybe we need to get you home," Plovert states, thinking about what could happen. Derrick had never really drank that much before, considering he had broken up with Massie for a day because of being drunk. He would drink a little beer, but only a bottle or two.

"I need her," Derrick mumbles, taking out his phone and dialing the number 2, pressing send. As he waits for her to pick up, he looks at his friends, who all look worried- even Kemp.

"Hello?" A girl's voice chirps from the other end.

"Massie, I'm still in love with you," Derrick slurs, waiting to hear her response. When she picked up, her voice seemed a little quiet, as if he had really hurt her, which he had. Instead of hearing her voice, her beautiful voice, he doesn't hear anything, and immediately hangs up after waiting a minute for her response.

* * *

**So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences**

**I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses**

**Every drunk step I take leads me to her door**

**If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure**

Quickly, Derrick begins walking, trying to grip the railings that run along the bridge, the crosses over the river. Massie lives on the other side of the river. He lives on one side, and she lives on the other.

Nervously, the boys follow, knowing where he's going from the direction he takes. The boys wonder what'll happen- will she yell and tell him that he should stop trying? Or will she accept him back and say she's missed him, too?

Stumbling a little, the boys are shaken out of their thoughts to go make sure Derrick was fine. Helping him up, they wonder what he must be thinking. Was he even thinking straight?

No, Derrick Harrington hadn't even thought of all the possibilities that could happen. He hadn't even thought of what he'd do if she said she was over him. He was just taking strides, slow and steady, thinking that once she saw him, she'd definitely forget about his mistake.

Reaching her door, the drunk boy eagerly rings her doorbell, a number of times, actually, finding the tune it plays fascinating.

"Boys, come in, come in," William Block says smiling, knowing that they are drunk, but allowing them into his mansion anyway.

"I'm here to see Massie," Derrick slurs, and William shoots Cam a troubled look.

"Will, he wants to say he's sorry for breaking up with her, and that it was a mistake," Cam says for his friend, who nods, as if it's the greatest thing in the world.

"Why don't you guys come in, I'll help him and Hurley sober up, you five can sleep in the theater tonight." Will says, understanding what Cam had said.

"Sounds great," Josh says thankfully, smiling at the man who was like a second dad to him.

Leading the boys through his house, Will brings them to the teal kitchen. Each boy takes a seat on a charcoal leather stool, as they sit at the granite bar, watching Will cook something.

"What are you making?" Kemp slurs.

"Take these," Will instructs, giving both of the drunk boys each two red pills- Ibuprofen, and handing them each a teal glass filled with orange juice.

"What are you making?" Derrick slurs, after taking his two pills.

"Well, I'm heating up some bread and olive oil, and then I'm making you each a bowl of chips and cheese, a big food dish in England. When Massie and I went there, she fell in love with the dish, so I learned how to make it," William explains.

"Where's Inez?" Plovert wonders, looking around. It was different watching William Block cook, he'd never really thought William knew how to.

"She had a big family emergency. Her mom had a stroke, and we gave her the week off. Massie and I are becoming quite the chiefs," William says proudly, as the boys smile.

"So, where is Massie?" Derrick slurs, as the oven timer goes off, and will takes a tray of fresh bread out of the oven. Well, Inez made it and froze it for him. Taking out olive oil and a few other things, he begins making five small small bowls, and filling it with the oil, giving each boy a charcoal plate with two pieces of bread on it, then handing them each a small dish of the dipping oil.

"Okay guys, it's simple, you dip the warm bread in the oil," Will explains, and the boys do as told, while Will begins slicing potatoes and making sauce. Once the sauce is made, Will takes out a deep fryer and puts the fries in. Once the boys have each had their bread, the fries are ready, and William serves them on large white plates.

After a few helpings of fries and drinking lots of water, the boys all crash on couches in the Block's theater.

* * *

**-London, England-**

"It's so beautiful here!" Massie exclaims, stepping off the plane and into the foreign country.

"I'm so excited!" Alicia Rivera, her best friend, squeals, jumping happily up and down.

"This is so better than New York!" Kristen Gregory exclaims.

"Massie, I'm so glad you convinced us to come here! I can't believe Derrick was okay with you coming here. I can't believe you waited till last minute to tell him," Dylan exclaims, babbling on and on.

"Yeah, he was totally okay," Massie mumbles, drifting off, remembering the call she received as she was boarding the plane. She thought he was drunk, but hearing her voicemail, where he called her at 3:00 in the morning (the time in New York). Massie wanted to have responded to the blonde, but by the time he said it, the flight attendant asked her to turn off her phone, and she had to agree.

So here she was, in London, England, where she was going to start her tour, and her best friends were traveling with her. She was ready, but she just wished she could have talked to Derrington, just to tell him everything.

* * *

**Okay guys, I don't own the song, which is 'Nothing' by The Script, and I don't own the Clique. This is a one-shot, and tell me if you like it or not. I really would love to know how you all feel :)**


End file.
